Did You Eat?
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: The Task Force 141 goes to visit the Ghosts so they can introduce them to their new member, Gary Sanderson. WARNING: There is lots of fluff, so don't explode from like over-fluffiness... whatever that is. Enjoy! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is an idea Axis1 had! I don't know if this will be a one shot or a short story, depends on how I end this first chappie I guess. But be warned, if I do decide to make it a short story I don't know how frequent the updates will be. Cause I'm already working on 2 others stories, so yea... have fun!**

 **P.S.- Logan is 20 years old and Roach is 18.**

* * *

The Ghosts sat boredly in the rec room, waiting for the Task Force 141 to show up. They were coming to visit today and apparently they had a new member.

"So who's the new guy?" Logan asked curiously.

"Hmmm... I think his name was Gary Sanderson." Hesh said, scratching his head.

"I heard he's like 18 years old..." Kick said with a smile.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Damn, that's young!" Keegan exclaimed, closing his book with a _snap._

"I know! I wonder what he does..."

"Well you can find out when they get here." Merrick put in.

"That's true I guess."

Riley hopped up into his lap and he smiled and patted his head.

"Logan, you know he's not supposed to be on the couch." Hesh sighed.

"Excuse you, my lap is not the couch." He retorted.

The older brother just sighed and decided to leave him alone. A while later they heard talking coming from down the hallway.

"Looks like they're here." Merrick grinned.

They could get in whenever they felt like it because they had security clearance, although today all of the guards had been notified of their arrival beforehand. Price and MacTavish entered first, with the others following behind.

"Hey, how have you guys been?" Kick asked, jumping up and hugging them.

"We've been okay, just busy as hell." Soap smiled.

Archer and Toad went to sit down after receiving hugs from Kick, then Ghost dragged another person into the room. The younger one had chocolate brown eyes with fluffy brown hair falling into them to match. He had a pale complexion with prominent cheekbones. Overall, his appearance reminded Logan of a puppy. He also had a broken right arm, which was currently in a cast. He just awkwardly stood there while they stared at him because he was really fucking cute.

"Ummm..." He muttered, hiding behind Ghost a bit.

"Oh my god stop being shy!" Ghost said, shoving him forward with a grin.

"Hello, I-I'm Gary Sanderson." He said, holding his uninjured hand out to the person nearest to him, who happened to be Logan.

"I'm Logan."

Logan shook his hand while still staring at his face. He was wondering how a soldier could have such a perfect face. He didn't get to look very long though, because before anyone else could do anything Kick pounced on him. He fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise.

"Oh my goodness! You're so pretty!" Kick said, hugging him and just staring at his face.

"Hey! Be careful! Don't tear his stitches!" Archer said dissaprovingly.

"Owww... Ummm... Okay, thanks I guess. W-who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Kick get off of him! You're gonna kill the poor kid!" Keegan ordered.

"Kick." He finished, standing up and pulling Roach to his feet.

"Sorry about that, he's weird. I'm Keegan."

They shook hands and Kick made a face.

"I'm not weird! He's just cute!" He said, making grabby motions toward Roach.

"Oi! He's mine! Don't flirt with him." Ghost said, pushing Kick away.

"Are you guys sure he's a soldier? What kind of a soldier has that nice of a face?" Merrick asked after everyone had been introduced.

Roach just kinda hid behind Ghost.

"I don't know." Toad shrugged.

"Roach~ C'mere cutie!" Kick called, holding out his arms.

Roach smiled and shook his head, causing Kick to pout and trace an imaginary tear down his face.

"Meeeaaannn~" He whined, making Roach giggle.

Ghost chuckled slightly and pulled him around to stand beside him.

He ruffled his hair and said, "Quit hiding, they're nice."

"Sooo, what do you do, Roach?" Hesh asked curiously.

"I... uh... I work with tech mostly. Gathering intel, hacking into things, going undercover, stuff like that."

"Ah, I see. Logan does a lot of that too."

"How'd you break your arm?" Keegan asked.

Roach blushed. "I fell... off a building..."

They all laughed.

"Holy shit, how'd... you manage that?" Logan choked out between laughs.

He pouted. "We were crossing to a different roof and the board broke."

"Yeah, he's the one that always gets hurt. He has 20 stitches going up his side right now too." Archer said.

"That's why we call him Roach. A whole bunch of shit happens to him all the time, but nothing seems to be able to kill him." Ghost smiled.

"Huh. That sounds like a pretty good name then I suppose."

"Yup, definitely."

"Oh! Roach, have you eaten?" Archer asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," He said with a nod.

Archer narrowed his eyes.

"What'd you eat?"

"Leftover pizza from Friday night."

"Did you _eat_ the pizza or did you _look_ at the pizza?" He asked skeptically.

Roach rolled his eyes.

"I command you to go eat something. Now." He said sternly, pointing to the door.

"I told you I ate, dummy."

"Yeah, well you're a liar. And you never eat when you're injured. So go eat or I will handcuff you to something and go make food."

"Damn... some kinky shit's going on in here." Roach said with a laugh.

"Wait why are we threatening to handcuff people to stuff?" Kick asked confusedly.

"He won't eat! He doesn't like to eat when he's hurt and he's gonna die of starvation!"

"Oi! I puke every time I eat, so there's no point in eating." Roach said defensively, crossing his arms.

"Why would you puke every time you eat?"

"Meds make me nauseous."

"That might be a good answer if you actually _took_ your meds, Roach." Ghost laughed.

Roach glared at him.

"And how would you know if I took them or not? You creepy stalker." He said, poking his cheek.

"No, I don't stalk you. I just know you, and you don't do what you're told. Like ever."

"Okay, you have a point there."

"That's not the point! Go eat something, you disobedient child." Toad said.

The Ghosts laughed at his description of Roach. Everyone in the 141 was a bit weird, but it was the same way with the Ghosts. That's probably why they all got along so well.

"That's it." Archer said, getting up and pulling out handcuffs.

Roach just grinned at him when he cuffed his uninjured hand to Ghost's hand.

"Ummm... why am I being handcuffed? I ate." Ghost pouted.

"Because you'll make sure he doesn't hide in a dark room somewhere."

"I hate to break it to you, but if I'm handcuffed to him then that just means I'll be with him when he hides in a dark room..."

Archer just waved a hand at him and left, probably to go make food.

"This is funny." Hesh smiled.

"No it's not." Ghost said with a glare.

"Why does Archer carry around a pair of handcuffs? What the fuck?" Keegan asked.

"I feel like Roach is a troublemaker."

"That's because I am." He supplied.

"Oh, that's good to know."

"Hehehe..." Kick giggled.

"You're creepy."

"I wish he had handcuffed my broken arm..."

"Why? Usually injured people don't like people moving their injured limbs."

"Yeah, well if he had handcuffed my broken arm them I could have unlocked them with my good hand. This sucks." He whined.

"You should have eaten something." Merrick said.

"If I puke I'm gonna aim at Archer."

"That's so mean."

"I'm not a nice person though."

His head snapped up when the sound of footsteps coming from the hall reached his ears. He jumped up and looked around.

"Shit, hide!" He said, hopping over the couch and crouching behind it, efficiently flipping Ghost over the couch causing him to fall on top of him.

"Ouch."

"Serves you right, bitch."

* * *

 **A/N: That was cute.../random as hell. It was funny tho, lolz. Please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I got bored... tadaaa! ;)**

* * *

Archer entered the room with a plate of food, glaring at his giggling friends when he didn't see Roach sitting there.

"Alright, where'd he go?"

"He... he disappeared." Logan giggled.

" _Guys!_ You were supposed to watch him! He may not look like much, but he can disappear into thin air in like two seconds!"

Roach popped up from behind the couch with an offended expression.

" _Heeey!_ What do you mean I don't look like much?! I could knock you on your ass handcuffed to a fucking tree!" He cried indignantly.

Several of the men started laughing. Archer's angry gaze swung around to meet his.

"That's adorable, Roach. Really. Now sit down and eat." He ordered, gesturing to the plate on which a warm grilled cheese sat.

Roach sighed and shuffled toward the couch, pulling Ghost along as well, with a sigh of defeat and a totally _fake_ pout. Those who had silently guessed he wasn't done causing trouble yet were correct.

Just before he reached the couch, he hooked an ankle behind Archer's leg and gave a firm tug, effectively knocking him on his ass. Now everyone was laughing and no one could stop.

He gave a surprised yelp and glared angrily at Roach, who was now sitting on the couch, nibbling on his grilled cheese with an all too innocent expression.

"You pull shit like that again and you'll find yourself locked in your room for a week." Archer grumbled as Toad helped him up from the floor.

Roach shrugged.

"I'll pick the lock and escape."

"I won't leave anything you can use for that in the room."

"Then I'll just bust the door down." He grinned.

Archer scowled.

"I'll tie you to the bed, lock the door, and leave a guard outside." He snapped.

"Archer! You're so mean to him!" Hesh said.

"He knocked me down! After I made him food!" Archer argued.

Roach huffed and said, "You handcuffed me to Ghost and made me eat food that's probably gonna make a reappearance later. That's not very nice in my book."

"Well you need to eat! You're gonna pass out at some point from low blood sugar if you don't."

"But-" Whatever he was gonna say was cut off when his phone began to ring.

He set his grilled cheese down and tried to reach for his back pocket with his good arm, only to have it yanked back by the cuffs. He sighed and dug around in the front pocket of his jeans for a moment, then pulled out a paperclip.

Kick giggled and said, "Do you get handcuffed to things all the time or something? Why do you even have that?"

Roach paused in shaping it with his teeth for a moment and said, "Yeah, all of these assholes handcuff me to random things for fun, so I'm always prepared. It's creepy... sometimes I wake up handcuffed to the bed post... or the nightstand leg."

"That's really mean, guys." Keegan laughed, shaking his head.

Roach wiggled the paperclip around in the keyhole until the cuffs clicked open. He slid them off and pulled his phone out, flipping it open and quickly answering it.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line answered and he switched to Russian, talking to them for several minutes.

After the first few sentences, he switched the phone to his other ear, holding it in place with his shoulder while jotting down notes on his cast with a sharpie he had pulled from his pocket.

He ended the call after about ten minutes, sitting down with a huff. Archer leaned forward in an attempt to get a look at the notes on his arm but Roach glared and hid them from sight.

"Aw, come on. Why can't I see?" Archer asked.

"That's classified info on my contact. You wouldn't understand it, nor do you need it, therefore you don't need to see it. Speaking of which, I have to go meet with him in an hour."

Ghost shook his head and said, "But you're injured. You shouldn't be running around meeting up with contacts right now."

Roach merely smiled.

"You're funny, Ghost. I won't be 'running around' anywhere. I'll literally be sitting and writing down information while discussing things with him. Plus it's not far, about ten minutes north of here. I'll be gone an hour at most."

Archer frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"You say that as if you're going."

"That's because I am. I just figured it'd be polite to tell you." He shrugged, continuing to munch on his nearly gone grilled cheese.

Toad groaned in frustration and said, "Can't you meet with him in a couple days, when your stitches have been removed and you won't tear them?"

"And just who says I'm gonna tear them?" Roach asked with an amused grin.

"I do." Ghost laughed. "I love you, but you're a clutz. At some point you're gonna trip on something or fall and _bam,_ your stitches are torn. It happens nearly every time you have them. In conclusion, you're not going."

Roach pouted and Keegan glanced at Soap.

"Why do you all think he's gonna get hurt?"

"Because he always does. He's very accident prone and to be honest, I'm surprised he's not dead yet." Price sighed, shaking his head.

"Same." Soap agreed. "I think the only foolproof way to keep him safe would be to put him in a small padded room, but sadly we don't have any of those."

Roach shuddered in fear.

"No, that wouldn't be safe at all! I'd have a heart attack and die."

"Uhhh... why?" Merrick asked.

"He's claustrophobic." Ghost answered, ruffling Roach's hair.

"Oh, okay. Now it makes sense." Hesh thought aloud.

"What does?" Roach asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"When you first came in I saw you glance around the room, looking at the windows and exits." He explained, gesturing to said areas.

He blushed slightly.

"Yeah... I do that." He glanced at his watch and gasped, standing up hurriedly. "I gotta go."

Ghost stood and followed him as he went to the door. Roach turned to him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"If you're going, then I'll go with you." Ghost grinned.

Roach sighed exasperatedly.

"But you can't come! Rule number one of meeting with contacts is you have to come _alone._ That's general knowledge." He argued.

Ghost shrugged.

"I don't care. You're either going with me or not at all."

The younger man scowled at him for a few minutes, then, realizing that he wasn't going to back down, sighed in defeat and plopped back onto the couch.

"You're an asshole." He grumbled, pulling his phone out and dialing a number.

He spoke to the contact for a few minutes, setting up a different date for them to meet up on, then hung up. Ghost sat down beside him and pulled him into his lap.

"I know." He smirked.

"But look at the bright side, you get to stay here and hang out with us!" Logan said cheerfully, giving him a thumbs up.

Kick giggled and said, "Yeah! We're a lot more fun than that Russian dude."

Roach turned his head to look at him with a sigh.

"I suppose so... Do you speak Russian?"

"A bit, but not fluently like you seem to."

He nodded.

"I see. I have contacts spread out everywhere, so I have to be fluent in a lot of languages. I could teach you more Russian sometime if you want."

"That'd be nice."

Archer looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"It's time for more pain meds, Roach. Do you guys have any Ibuprofen or Tylenol...?"

Roach groaned in protest.

"Shut your face, Roach." He grumbled.

Before any of the Ghosts could answer the medic's earlier question, in a perfect imitation of Keegan's voice, Roach said, "Nope, I don't have any pain meds. But I strongly advise you keep your abnormally large nose out of Gary's business before it's you who needs them."

Everyone burst out laughing, all except for Archer, who glared angrily at him and whacked him on the head.

"Owww!"

"First of all, Gary, there is _nothing_ wrong with my nose! Secondly, you _need_ those pain meds, so shut the fuck up!"

Roach sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, to smile at the medic.

"Let me ask you something, _Archie._ Just how would _you_ know if I needed pain meds or not? You have absolutely no idea if I'm feeling pain, and therefore, can't say I need those pain meds." He pointed out.

"Okay. One, don't call me Archie. Only Toad is allowed to do that. Two, I know you need them because you have a broken arm and 20 stitches, both of which _are_ painful. And three, the pain meds will help you recover, which you need to do if you ever even want to _think_ about going out again."

Roach seemed to think for a moment. He looked up at him with curious brown eyes and a goofy grin.

"Where's four, five, and six?"

"Excuse me?" Archer asked in confusion.

"You said one, two, and three, but forgot four, five, and six. Or can you just not count that far yet?"

The room was silent and thick with tension. The silence only lasted ten seconds before Archer yelled in frustration and leapt at Roach, who seemed to have been expecting it and bolted from the room. The remaining people in the room stared at each other for a few minutes, then Keegan spoke up.

"Is he always this... mean to poor Archer?"

Toad laughed and replied, "He doesn't like taking his meds, which is why he's being an asshat. Although, in his defense, Archer _does_ seem to enjoy drugging him to the point of near comatose... But to answer your question, no, he's not always this mean. It's just when he's injured or sick that he and Archer can't get along."

"Do you think they're ever gonna come back?" Logan asked anxiously, glancing at the door.

Seemingly in answer to his question, Roach ran into the room, literally jumping over the couch and running for the other door on the opposite side of the room.

He nearly screamed in fright when Archer ran through it, immediately pouncing on him. It reminded the others of a panther capturing a helpless deer for breakfast. But before Archer could get a good hold on him, he used his momentum to kick his legs up and throw the medic over him.

Archer glared at him as he got up and was about to start chasing him again when Toad grabbed him and pulled him away.

"That's enough, Arch, you're gonna hurt him."

"But he- he won't take his medicine!" He complained, pointing accusingly at the younger man.

Roach sighed and trudged past Archer, over to the couch, and laid down with his head in Ghost's lap.

He closed his eyes and said, "If they have any Children's Tylenol or Ibuprofen, I'll take it. If not, then you can get your ass up and go buy some, there's a store about five minutes away from here. Make sure it's the good stuff, cause if it tastes like shit I'm not taking it."

Archer frowned slightly while lifting Roach's shirt up to examine the long line of stitches.

"Why _children's_ medicine? Can't you just take some pills? If not, I could give you a shot-"

"Pills taste like shit. I don't do needles. Need. Children's. Tylenol." Roach mumbled.

The Ghosts who saw the scars that marred his side wondered where they had come from and why there were so many. Definitely too many to count. But they noticed that Archer didn't pay them any mind.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you'll probably have to drink about half of the bottle."

"I don' care."

"Cherry or grape?"

"Cherry o'course..."

He patted his side and pulled his shirt back down.

"Alright, I'll go see about it."

Merrick said, "I think we might have some Children's Ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet but I'm not sure. If we have any, Keegan'll know where to look for it."

Keegan took Archer to the infirmary to help him look for the medicine. After a while of rifling around in the many drawers and cabinets in the room, they finally found a bottle of just barely used children's Tylenol.

Archer sighed in relief when he saw that it was cherry flavored. Thank God... They went back to the rec room and Roach turned his head to look at them.

"You find some?" He asked curiously.

Archer nodded and handed it to him, showing him a spot on the bottle.

"Drink until you get about there. After that you should be good until morning."

"What happens in the morning?"

"We need to remove your stitches and I also wanna see how much you can move that arm of yours." He explained, tapping a finger on the cast.

Roach nodded while cautiously taking a sip from the bottle. He coughed slightly and made a face.

"It's so sweet..."

Archer snorted.

"Of course it's sweet, you dumbass. Now hurry up and drink it."

A few of the Ghosts laughed at his sarcasm. Roach just pouted and sipped at his medicine. Satisfied now that Roach was taking his meds, the medic stood and walked over to Toad, sitting in his lap and snuggling with him.

Roach sighed and drank the rest of his medicine, falling asleep in Ghost's lap not even 15 minutes later.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol, hiii! I know Roach seems kinda... bratty in this chapter, but that's because he currently doesn't feel good. He'll be much happier and like himself in the next chapter! Btw, I promise I'll update Ghosts Don't Break soon!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you leave me a review! *hint* *hint***


End file.
